Raphael
See also the relevant pages: Gods and Angels. Raphael '''is a God whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Raphael. Using Raphael's power allows the God to possess the body of his/her host, currently Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. He/she is one of two archangels in the series that is able to use an Eye to possess a host in the series, along with Mikhail, who currently possesses Teito Klein. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Raphael is one of the Seven Archangels. Etymology Raphael is clearly based of the archangel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The name 'Raphael', (also known as 'Rafael'), is a given name that comes from the Hebrew: רפאל‎, which means "God is Healer". Appearance Physical appearance Raphael has not appeared in person in the series so far, so his/her true appearance remains a mystery. All that is known of Raphael is that he/she is like Mikhail and possesses angel wings. He/she probably has blue eyes. Raphael's gender has been a topic of much debate among the series fans. Ea seemed to refer to Raphael as 'female' when he spoke to Teito Klein "...here she comes..." . However, it was unspecified whether he referred to Ouka or to Raphael who had already possessed her before they'd come towards the ghost and the Barsburg Princess's fellow bearer (Vol 14 Chp 86 Page 07). However, in the same chapter and on the same page, when Mikhail said, 'Master, I wanted to destroy him once, but if you would be so gracious, would you allow me to have a word with him?', it seems that he was referring to Raphael. Personality Raphael can be as ruthless as Mikhail, as shown when he/she stabbed Nanase without a second thought, and like Mikhail, he/she is utterly devoted and fiercely loyal to his/her master. However, Raphael seems to be somewhat more emotional and affectionate than Mikhail, smiling more readily and crying quite easily (manga chapter 86), though he/she also calms down quickly, as he/she stopped crying immediately after Mikhail commanded him/her to. Relationships Vessels Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Raphael apparently respects and is fond of Ouka, stating even that it was not enough to have had Dr. Nanase die easily when he/she could have torn him limb from limb (Vol 14 Chap 86 Page 07-08) for what he'd done, much as Mikhail respects and is fond of Teito. Dalia Barsburg Dalia was the previous bearer of the Eye of Raphael before Ouka. Nothing is known about Dalia and Raphael's relationship so far; however, having been a bearer of the Eye of Raphael, Dalia presumably knew Raphael's abilities and personality. Raphael has not commented on Dalia's death. According to Ayanami, it was Dalia who unsealed the Eye of Raphael, causing Ayanami to recover his memory as Verloren (manga chapter 91). Other immortal beings Mikhail Raphael and Mikhail are shown as closely acquainted, being Archangels, the former greeting the latter cheerfully after awakening from his/her brainwashing, doing a polite curtsey even, only to be reprimanded by Mikhail for allowing himself/herself to be manipulated like such (Vol 14 Chap 86 Page 08-09). It is shown that the two had known each other well since before but had not met up or spoken correctly for "awhile". Raphael is also shown as the more sensitive of them both as he/she becomes easily tearful while apologizing to Mikhail. The latter dismisses this quickly with a prompt "...stop crying" command. Both however share the same cruel disposition and a vulgar disregard, agreeing that for the sake of their respective masters, no means are too extreme to punish those who have wronged them. When Raphael greeted Mikhail in manga chapter 86, hearts were seen around him/her, indicating that he/she may have a romantic attraction to Mikhail, or at least is very affectionate towards him. Raphael also appears to be respectful towards Mikhail, addressing him as 'Mikhail-sama'. Considering that both Mikhail and Raphael are immortal beings and presumably were already alive before the creation of the Seven Ghosts, it is probable that they have known each other for more than 1000 years. Verloren Little direct interaction has been shown between Raphael and Verloren, but since Raphael helps the Ghosts to oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael, it is likely that Verloren hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts. In Kapitel 90, Raphael, along with Ouka, prepares to fight Verloren. Eve Raphael has not been shown interacting with Eve so far, but it is likely that they knew each other, considering that both of them are gods. Chief of Heaven Being an archangel, it is probable that Raphael knows the Chief of Heaven. Raphael's personal relationship with the latter has not been shown, but it is known that he/she is affiliated with him. Mikhael mentioned that the Chief of Heaven was most likely sympathetic for Raphael's situation, being that he/she was brainwashed for ten years. Others Teito Klein ' Raphael acknowledges Teito as the master of his/her fellow archangel, Mikhail, but apart from that, he/she has not interacted much with Teito so far. In manga chapter 86, Raphael says that he/she is very grateful that Teito woke Ouka up, and becomes tearful. Abilities and Attributes Raphael is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe, being an Archangel. The true extent of Raphael's power was shown during the Raggs War, as he/she was able to tear apart the earth and level forests. However, he/she seems less powerful than Verloren, as he/she experiences difficulty when fighting Verloren in manga chapter 91. Appearances Manga Synopsis In one of the chapters in the manga, when Teito tells Ouka about his true identity as the Prince of Raggs, the Eye of Raphael immediately activates and is about to attack Teito when Hakuren interrupts. The reason for the Eye's attack is later revealed to be a direct cause of "brainwashing" the eye to eliminate all Raggs people. Quotes *'When Mikhail wakes up, can I play with him?' (once to Nanase, while undergoing brainwashing) *'Do not carelessly touch my master. Good evening, Doctor Nanase. They were born as toys for you to satisfy your curiosity. The suffering of the ones being toyed with by you, please listen carefully to it.' ''(to Nanase, after awakening from brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael) References Site Navigation Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Spirits Category:Alive Category:Secondary characters